The Rose's Maelstrom
by YukariNanaya22
Summary: Naruto has defeated Sasuke at the Valley of End. But he is then banished from Konoha after he's brought back. Naruto chooses to leave the elemental nations and heads to Remnant. Specifically Vale. Rated M for future chapters. WARNING: There will be OC characters and the first chapter is currently extremely short. I will make the chapters longer. I promise. Pairing: NaRuby


**Author's Notes: So this will be one of the first fanfictions I've written in a long, LONG time. So I'll try my best to make it as READABLE as possible. Lol.**

**Anyway, You might be wondering why I chose the usual "Naruto gets banished from of Konoha" trope for this story. Because it works and because I have little originality. xD**

**Anyway, the main pairing WILL be Naruto/Ruby Rose. Yes, Naruto will NOT go back to the Elemental Nations. Permanently. He will only go there temporarily if I deem it necessary for the plot. Also, no. Naruto will not have a harem. He also wont be in a romantic relationship with any of the other girls. It's purely a NaRuby story (Lol paring name I pulled out my ass to try and be clever! xD)**

* * *

_The Rose's Maelstrom_

Chapter 1: Welcome to Remnant

I had just been brought back from a mission to save Sasuke. But I didn't understand what was going on. I was going in and out of consciousness as I lay there in the valley where we fought. I looked over to my side to see Sasuke unconscious on the ground. Bloody, beaten, but very much alive. It was then I noticed Kakashi Sensei arrive to help. I let out a small sigh and I smile before I fall into unconsciousness.

I wake up a few hours latter in a hospital bed. As I look around the door opens and Sakura comes in. She doesn't realize that I'm awake and starts yelling at me for hurting Sasuke. She was delirious because she couldn't accept the fact that the one she actually loved would try to fight back against the people who were suppose to be his friends. i didn't have the energy to fight back. So i just lied on the bed pretending to be unconciouss while she screamed at me. After a while of blind rage she left the room slamming the door. With that I frown and feel horrible. "This day couldn't get any worse…" I said as I fall back to sleep.

It only took another two hours before I was woken up again. This time by people I really wanted to see. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Gaara who had brought his old siblings with him, as they wanted to thank Naruto properly for helping change their brother. "Kid...I wont sugar coat this since it will be hard on you. The council wishes for you to be banished from Konoha." Jiraiya said. You hear a pin drop with how quiet it was. Gaara's eyes went wide with shock and he began to glare at Tsunade who was looking down at the floor with guilt. Kankuro and Temari were about to protest but stopped when I spoke. I just couldn't handle what I've just been told. "W-what? Y-you're joking r-right Ero-Sannin?" I ask nervously as I stared at my teacher. I then break down for the first time in years after I saw him shake his head. I just lost my life, my dream, and now I had to leave my only home forever. "Naruto…I'm sorry. I couldn't stop the council…" Tsunade says as she hugs me. Ignoring the tears streaming down her face knowing that the boy who was the closest thing she would ever have to a grandson was forced to give up his dream and forced to leave his home forever.

* * *

It's been twenty hours since I've left the village. I asked Gaara and his older siblings Kankuro and Temari if I could leave with them. They said yes and after a while I left with them and Jiraiya. During the time we walked away from the village I got to know the Sand trio a bit more. Needless to say I became friends with the other two fast. I also talked with Jiraiya about potential places to go to in order to start my new life. He then brought up that a few of new continents were discovered recently outside of the elemental nations. The place was called Remnant and was home to people that call themselves hunters. I agreed and left for the docks south of the Land of fire to get on a ship that was actually heading to Remnant.

The journey was long but we eventually got to the docks. I said my goodbyes to my friends. I then boarded the ship and left the Elemental Nations for what would seem to be forever. "So long Konohagakure. If you don't want me then I will get out of your hair. Permanently." I said aloud to no one in particular. During the first two days I was on the boat I had some seasickness. But I was able to get used to traveling by boat and enjoyed the trip for the most part. Latter on I found myself I watched the distance from the side of the ship only seeing the endless waves of water. I sigh and head back to my cabin to go to sleep and await the arrival to Remnant.

It's been seventy-eight hours since I fell asleep and the boat pulled into the docks of a city in Remnant. I woke up and left the ship and learned the city I was currently in called Vale. Jiraiya was right when he said this land was far more advanced then anything back in the elemental nations. I began to wander around the city in awe of all the building and the strange vehicles that drove by in the streets. Another thing that caught my attention were the people that had tails or animal ears walking by. I saw a cute girl with long brown hair that had bunny ears walk by and I couldn't help but smile knowing that I wouldn't have too much to worry about when it came to my own differences. This was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

_Konoha, before Naruto got on the boat  
_

I was in turmoil. I had to hurt the only person i could consider my surrogate son, or grandson, and send him away. I can't forgive myself for allowing the council to take over. I will gain back control i will show them that i'm not going to take their shit anymore. "i can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they realize just who they banished." I said as i sat in the Hokage's office. Just then Kakashi burst through the doors staring at me in shock. "HOKAGE-SAMA! NARUTO IS-" I cut him off before he can continue. "I know. He's gone. The council forced me to banish him...he left with Jiraiya two days ago." Kakashi's visible eye went wide at this information. "It's ironic isn't it? The boy who has been truly loyal to this very village is the one that's forced to leave." I look down sadly. "W-where do you think Naruto will go Hokage-Sama?" Kakashi asked. "I can tell you that." Both Kakashi and myself jumped and turned to the left side of the office only to see Jiraiya leaning against the wall. "You sent a shadow clone back here?" Jiriaya only nodded. "Naruto is going to get on a ship that leads to those recently discovered nations." The shadow clone said to the copy nin and Hokage. "I see...at least he'll be safe from the Akatsuki for a while." I say before i turn around and look at the pictures of the previous Hokage. "I wonder how they would feel about this. How they would react to Naruto being forced out for bring back a traitor." I said as i stare directly at the photos of Hiruzen and Minato. This did not go unnoticed by Jiraiya and Kakashi. I really hope that Naruto will be ok.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Extremely short first chapter. I know. But I wanted to test the waters first. I haven't written a story for a few years and I'm a little nervous about how I did. I wrote in a first person view since I had a hard time writing the ideas I had in any other way.**

**Anyway, I'm currently re-watching (and reading Naruto) Naruto Part 1 and Season 1 of RWBY to get my info for the story. I'm also using their respective wikis but I'm using the shows/Naruto manga to confirm the sources.**

**Just so you know, some of the chapters will be in the first person but through the point of view of different characters. (I plan on doing one for Ruby at some point) Sizes of the chapters will also very. (I have stuff to do in life that will keep me from working. So don't expect consistent updates.)**

**Also, i know Remnant is the name of the RWBY world. However, the Elemental nations have little knowledge on these continents they believe that it's called Remnant in the same way that the nations from Naruto's world are called the Elemental Nations.  
**


End file.
